


dumb drabbles

by karlark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, i don't know i don't have any inspiration for anything, i'll eventually add more, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't know really. dumb little things i wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	dumb drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> based off that prompt that's like “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting.”

John crossed his arms, waiting for the line to shorten a bit more as he waited for coffee. 

"Yo, Vantas—" 

John jumped up and gasped, wheeling around to face the person. "What the hell was that for, man?"

The blond (attractive) stranger takes a step backwards, and god dammit, John can't tell the man's expression with his dumb shades on. 

"Well, whoops. Seems I have the wrong ass. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." 

John scowls at him. "Maybe you shouldn't go around slapping people's asses for fun!" 

"I dunno, I think I could smack your ass again if you let me." The asshole has the nerve to smirk at him, and it makes John roll his eyes, even if he did feel the heat rising in his cheeks.


End file.
